Vocabulary
by blindtigeress
Summary: Dictionary definition inspired one shots, drabbles and short stories. Ratings will vary, but they'll all have SanjixZoro. Ranges from nakamaship to possibly yaoi.
1. Infatuate

**A/N:** So just a quick note, this is a quick little one shot, but I think that I want to add more dictionary-inspired drabbles onto this, so that's why it's rated M even though there isn't much going on that would suggest that in this first chapter. Please enjoy. ^_^

Infatuate- To inspire or possess with a foolish or unreasoning passion, as of love. To affect with folly; make foolish or fatuous.

He was infatuated.

There was no other word for it. Save, perhaps, mesmerized. Infatuated and mesmerized. By him. A man. His rival. Yes, infatuated was the right word.

Especially his hands. He couldn't take his eyes off his hands. The way they skillfully held the knife, moving quickly in and out of danger, in sync with each other.

But everything else as well, made him lose his concentration. The smells that started to fill the room, the soft knock of the knife hitting the cutting board. The flash of the blade as it so easily sliced through various ingredients.

Katana in one hand and the polishing rag in the other, both resting forgotten on the table as Zoro's mind drifted.

He thought of those hands; when they touch him. Resting on his cheek after he kissed him, wrapped in his hair and behind his neck during hugs. Sometimes they would rub across Zoro's body, feeling him out, almost as if he was making sure he was real. Up and down his arms, across the muscles on his chest and arms, over his back and through his hair. Clutching the back of his shirt as he held him.

And sometimes those hands would be his saving grace, like the one time he came back late at night after fighting a whole gang. He took them down, but also took some hits himself, mainly expressed through the bullet hole in his shoulder with no exit wound.

Not wanting to disturb the small doctor, Zoro insisted Chopper not be woken and attempted to fix it himself. And even though it was as if his body was trembling all over, those eyes were set with determination. And those hand, oh those hands were as steady as ever. Steady while taking the bullet out. Steady stopping the flow of blood. Steady cleaning the wound and steady sewing up his flesh. Yes, even when they were covered in blood, Zoro truly loved those hands.

And the more he thought about how much he loved those hands, the more he realized how much he loved the man they were attached to. His milky skin and light, carefree smile. The short golden hair that smelled like spice, smoke and ocean. The long, strong, sexy legs that could literally kick ass. His iron will, compassionate when needed, and always fierce. His eyes, and their ability to reveal everything and nothing at all with a look and the slightest change of color from a light blue to something darker with a slate grey mixed in. And that voice. That voice made him lose it, especially when it was his name on those lips. "Zoro… Zoro…" And those moments were rare.

"Oi, Marimo." Sanji bent forward across the table and tapped him lightly on the cheek.

Zoro's blank stare disappeared quickly and Zoro shook his head, scattering the thoughts that had just been taking him over. "Huh? What is it?"

"I was asking you to clear your stuff off the table so I can set it… Are you okay?" Sanji's question was followed by a worried expression. "I've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now."

At that, Zoro's face lit up and he beamed at Sanji. "I'm perfect. Just thinking about something."

Sanji's expression changed from worried to suspicious as Zoro stood up and Sanji asked his next question. "Thinking about what..?"

"About how much I love you." He reached out and grabbed Sanji's hand, pulling the cook to him by the arm. One hand still on his arm, the other slid up his neck and cheek, the finger tips teasing the golden strands as he pulled Sanji's face up and closer, allowing him to kiss his lips tenderly.

Oh and the lips! Those drove him crazy like nothing else.

As Sanji began to kiss back, he brought his arms up to Zoro's shoulders, allowing them to latch and rest behind his neck. Sanji relaxed into the hold and kissed back with as much love and passion as a kiss that short could hold.

Sanji pulled back slightly and looked into Zoro's dark eyes. Sanji's own eyes glinted with a light that suggested humor and passion.

"Oh really?" Sanji asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Well I love you too, Marimo." He smiled and placed a short chaste kiss on Zoro's lips. "I'm kind of relieved too, because that means I don't have to feel so bad about this." Sanji pointed to the stack of dishes that still needed to be set out on the table.

Zoro sighed slightly, and Sanji kissed him again. "Don't worry, favors are always rewarded."

It was hardly a wonder why Zoro was so infatuated by him.


	2. Rivals

**A/N: **Sorry this one is so short. But it was a spur of the moment thing. Hope you like it. Thanks.

d(-.-d)

Rival- A person who is competing for the same object or goal as another, or who tries to outdo another; competitor.

In just about everything, they were rivals.

Insult after insult, trying to outdo the other. Kicks versus slashes competing for strength. Everything became a challenge for them. Who could fight the most, who could gather the most food, who could get there first, who could survive through the most, who could drink the most, who could send the other over first.

And through their rivalry, their competitions, challenges, contests, fights, duels, and dares, they stayed close. Their relationship was odd, no doubt, but it defined their friendship.

On the surface, it looked as if they hated each other, but in truth, the shared a mutual respect for each other.

They lived in competition so much that it was hard for them to imagine life without it. So they both subconsciously never pushed the other too far, just to keep it that way.

It's hard to find a worthy rival, that's why they both appreciate the one they have.


	3. Heat

**A/N**** Sorry this took so long you guys. Between a family vacation and the first month back to school, everything has been super hectic and it's all I can do to even think about writing, let alone turn on my computer and actually get to it. **

**Thanks for understanding though!**

Heat – a condition of being hot: warmth; a marked or notable degree of hotness; a hot place or situation; intensity of feeling or reaction : passion

The heat that day was absolutely scorching. Sanji reached up and loosed his tie with one hand. The sun's rays practically setting fire to his pale skin.

"God dammit. Why does today have to be so fucking hot?" One of his long, pale hands was extended over his brow, blocking his eyes from the harsh brightness as he looked around the deck. Chopper was splayed out in the grass, his eyes closed and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Nami and Robin were both sitting under an umbrella reading and sipping ice cold drinks.

Franky looked up at Sanji. "I don't know, Bro. But I wish it would hurry up and cool down. Cola tastes awful warm. Yo!"

A light groan came from the grass. "Sanji-. It's so hot…" Chopper's voice sounded pathetic and tired from the heat.

Sanji sighed, "Poor Chopper. Maybe we should go swimming today."

"Swimming!" Luffy yelled as he jumped up from his spot on the railing where he had been leaning over poor Usopp who was trying to fish. "Yay! We're going swimming! Hooray! Last one in is a rotten egg!" After running around the deck in a circle, Luffy ran into the boy's bunk slamming the door behind him, only to open it a second later wearing his swimsuit and floaties. "Yay! Swimming!"

"Luffy! Luffy! Wait for me!"Chopper jumped up and ran into the boy's bunk room.

Right behind Chopper was Usopp, "No fair Luffy! You didn't even give us a chance to start!" Within seconds both were out on the deck, jumping into the water.

"Haha! You two are rotten eggs! Everyone's a rotten egg except me!" Luffy was swimming around in circles, his arms flapping wildly around his innertube.

"MUGIWARA!"

Everyone looked in the direction of the yell, only to see Franky standing on a rock, striking a pose. "You're a rotten egg too! I was in this water before you even went to change!"

"Franky! I underestimated you! Gomu gomu no…" Luffy stretched his arm back and struck the water at an angle, sending a giant wave at Franky. "TSUNAMI!"

Robin and Nami both came up and looked over the railing, now wearing their bikinis. "You guys are idiots, you know that?" said Nami and she threw a blow up mattress over the rail. "It's not like the ocean's going to go anywhere." Robin giggled behind her hand and went down into the water to lay on the mattress Nami put down for her. "So, Robin, where do you want to go? I'll steer for you. I think the end of the ship would be good if you don't want to be soaked." Nami put her own mattress in the water and pushed both of them towards the end of the ship away from the splashing boys.

Sanji looked over the railing at everyone having fun in the water and sighed happily. He turned around to head back to the kitchen.

"What? Not gonna join them, Love-cook? It was your idea to begin with." Zoro's deep drawl came from where he was sitting on the stairs on the deck, watching everything that was happening.

"Nah, someone's gotta stay on the ship and makes sure it doesn't drift off. And if we left it to you… Well, I don't want to even _think_ about how bad that would end up." Sanji smirked in Zoro's direction. "Plus, I can think of… _Hotter,_ things to do today."

Zoro laughed out loud at that. "Why would you want to do anything hot on a day like today? Are you sure the heat hasn't fried your brain?" And then it clicked in his head. "Oh. OH. Sneaky, sneaky, Curly cue. Getting everyone out of the way like that."

Sanji's smile broadened. "That's how I am." He stalked off toward the galley, "You know what they say Marimo, 'can't stand the heat, stay out of the kitchen.' And I think this kitchen's about to get awfully hot." He loosened his tie and slid it off his neck as he backed into the galley.

Zoro instantly stood up and followed, like a moth to the flame, about to be burned.


	4. Smooth

**A/N: ****This chapter has yaoi, if you don't like it, I suggest you skip. Otherwise, have fun and enjoy. Please don't forget to comment at the end. d(-.-d) Thanks. **

Smooth – having a continuous even surface; causing no resistance to sliding; even and uninterrupted in flow; excessively and often artfully suave.

Zoro opened his eyes slowly, the sleep in them gluing them shut. Not that opening them made much a difference anyways, it was the middle of the night, and it was pitch black in the room. He rolled over and felt around in the bed beside him until his hand connected with skin.

Zoro smiled slightly in the darkness and ran his hand up and down the smooth back of his lover. It wasn't often that Sanji actually stayed longer than just a few hours for fear of being caught.

There was a soft moan and the sound of blankets rustling as Sanji rolled over on his side to look at him blearily. "Whatizit? Sumthin' damatter?" Sanji's head fell back onto the pillow and he started to fall back asleep.

Zoro chuckled lightly, "No, nothing's wrong." He leaned in and ran his lips against Sanji's skin.

"Stop that," said Sanji, unthreateningly.

Smiling, Zoro asked, "Why? Does it bother you?"

"No, but I won't be able to get any sleep if you don't knock it off." Sanji's voice sounding clearer and more awake.

"Exactly," said Zoro, as he bit down lightly on the skin on Sanji's neck. He moved his head down and continued to plant a trail of kisses along Sanji's chest.

"Grr… you just don't quit, do you?"

"Nope," said Zoro.

Sanji let out a small sigh and pushed Zoro onto his back, "I guess there's no helping it then." Sanji rolled on top of Zoro and smiled down at him, kissing him lightly on the lips. "If I want any sleep, I might as well just give in."

"Yep," said Zoro. And with that, he ran his hand up Sanji's back and neck, grabbing his head and pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Sanji moaned in delight and opened his mouth bit to let Zoro in, feeling his lover's tongue run across his lips and his own tongue. After a few minutes, Sanji pulled back and started kissing down Zoro's chest, allowing Zoro's hands to move across his back and ass.

When Sanji got down to Zoro's navel, he was crouched between the other man's legs and moving his hands across Zoro's already naked body, always staying away from his erection. He ran a hand along the smooth, soft skin of Zoro's inner thigh and started planting kisses on his hips. He ghosted his lips over Zoro's erection and let his hot breath wash over it, eliciting a growl from Zoro.

"Don't just mess with me, Cook." Zoro wrapped his legs around Sanji and flipped him over, so that he was on top. He leaned over Sanji, his lips millimeters away from the cook's full, pink ones. "You know I hate it."

Avoiding his lips, Zoro kissed down Sanji's chest and body in the same manner that the blonde had, except more fervently. When he got down to his navel, he let his tongue dip in while his hands slid down into the coarse curls and grabbed the base of Sanji's cock. Zoro pumped once, long and slow and listened to the man underneath him stifle his own noises.

Grinning at the reaction, he did it again, and this time, after his hand ran over the hot skin again he followed with his tongue. As he slid his tongue up and down the shaft, Sanji's hands moved to his hair, fingers clutching at his scalp. With Sanji guiding his head, he moved his mouth over the head of Sanji's cock and licked at the precum leaking out.

Suddenly, Sanji pulled down hard on his hair; pushing his cock past Zoro's teasing lips. He groaned at the warm, wet sensation. "Nng, Zoro.."

Zoro pulled his mouth up from Sanji's lap, "What? You were teasing first." He laughed a little and Sanji's hands moved back to his hair.

"Shut up." With that, Zoro moved his head back down, taking Sanji's whole length in his mouth, letting it push at the back of his throat. He continued bobbing his head until Sanji was practically thrashing under his touch. Then he pulled away quickly. "What the hell, Shit-head. You aren't done yet," said Sanji, propping himself up on his elbows.

Zoro moved up to kiss him on the lips, "I was with that, yeah." Sanji slowly began to melt into the kiss, his cock still twitching from want, but seemingly forgotten by the two men. As Zoro kissed Sanji, he moved his body up over the blonde cook so that he could reach the other's mouth easier.

As Zoro moved over Sanji's body, his thigh rubbed against Sanji's rock hard cock making Sanji moan. Zoro's lips moved into the shape of a smile against Sanji and he reached down beneath him, grabbing the other man's hot length, pumping it gently.

"Mmm.. Zoro.." Sanji's hands moved to Zoro's waist, holding his lover up over his own body so that he'd have better access to his attention-deprived member.

Zoro positioned himself above Sanji, and slowly slid his body down over the cook's cock, hissing slightly at the pain from the stretch. Sanji moaned from pleasure at the action and gripped tighter onto Zoro's waist. As soon as he was settled, Zoro started rocking his body, still leaned forward and kissing the blonde.

After regaining his senses, Sanji slid one hand off of Zoro's hip and moving to his green-haired lover's own member. He started pumping slowly, matching Zoro's easy rhythm. But as Zoro's cock became slick with precum, Sanji's pace picked up to a furious speed, demonstrating his own want through his ministrations.

The only change Zoro showed was in his heavier breathing and less fluid movements. Otherwise, he kept the same slow tempo.

"Ungg, come _on_ Zoro!" Sanji's voice was breathy as he grasped Zoro's hips and thrust up. Zoro's breath hitched a little.

"Fine, you want it fast, huh?" Zoro held Sanji down by the shoulders and started moving his body faster and faster, soon reaching a pace where he practically slammed himself down on the cook.

Sanji moaned, one hand still pumping Zoro's erection, the other grabbing the sheets in a tight fist. "Shit… Zoro. Slow down. I'm about to come." Talking was difficult.

Zoro's own movements were making him growl every time he moved his body back down, hitting that one spot inside his body. He started seeing spots of light in the darkness, but he kept up with the speed he had set. "You're the one who wanted it fast, curly brow. Can't back out now."

Zoro came hard, all over Sanji's chest, breathing heavy and still moving over the blonde. He came down one more time, stopping, as the cook pumped his come into his body. "Shit…" breathed Sanji, his arms flopped out on the bed.

Zoro groaned as he lifted himself up off the cook, and fell over beside him. "I'm exhausted," he finally let out.

Sanji let out a small laugh. "I was exhausted to begin with, Shit-head. Now I'm exhausted and a mess." He stretched out his thin body and moved to the edge of the bed, sitting up. "I gotta take a shower," he said with a sigh.

"Go ahead. I'll be here." Zoro's voice was low, as he was already starting to fall back asleep.

"Shit-face."

"Love you too."

Sanji got up and moved to the door. After a couple steps, he tripped in the dark on a discarded blanked. "Fuck.." he hissed as he rubbed his hip, getting up. He heard a chuckle from the bed. Sanji picked up the blanket and threw it at Zoro, whose breathing was already starting to even out.

"Smooth, Love-cook."

"Shut up, Marimo."


	5. Trust

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for the wait. Sorry it's short once again. Thinking about starting something longer but I either don't have the time, or when I do, I don't have any ideas I think are worth writing about. Anyways, enjoy, and please, please, PLEASE, review! It makes my day, and makes me smile, and makes me want to write more. Thanks!

Trust: (n) assured reliance on the character, ability, strength, or truth of someone or something; (v) to place confidence; depend.

They say the best proof of love is trust. If that's so, then there was never before two people who loved each other more, or displayed their love so valiantly.

In every situation either could think of, the other was there for them. When Zoro was offering up his life for his nakama, his family, the man he loved was right there doing the same thing for him. When that crazy guy claimed he was the strongest person in the world and could even kick apart iron, Zoro knew the truth and trusted that Sanji could kick this guy's ass to kingdom come. If he so chose.

Their trust went beyond the fights as well. Sanji could trust Zoro to always come in about twenty minutes before dinner was done, complaining for sake, but really just being there to keep Sanji company and help him set the table, as much as he would protest during the act. He could trust that when he needed to find Zoro, he would either be in the crow's nest, working out, or sleeping in the grass, waiting to be tripped on.

And just the same, Zoro could always trust that when he had skipped dinner and was hungry, a peeved Sanji, a kick in the head, and a warm dinner would be waiting for him in the galley. He could trust that no matter how many hearts floated from Sanji's eyes, he would still be the one that Sanji would use as a pillow in bed.

So, as painful as it was to be apart, they knew each other well enough, and loved each other enough to trust that no matter how much time went by, they would still love each other just as much when they met up again.


	6. Refuse

**A/N: Woah! Has it been a long time! Sorry about that guys. My life is kinda crazy. Not to mention I just haven't been feeling it lately. But, here I am, on the other side of that wall called 'writer's block'. So thank you for your love and support. And also, thanks in advance for the reviews. Enjoy!**

Refuse— to decline to accept, to deny. 

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"I mean, nope, nada, no, never, never in a billion years, absolutely not. I refuse."

"No."

"No? 'No' what?"

"I refuse your refusal."

"Now I have no idea what you're talking about. You can't refuse a refusal. It doesn't work like that."

"If I can't do it, then how come I just did?"

"Urg! Because obviously you have moss growing on your brain, and everything in your head is messed up!"

"Maybe. But either way, I refuse your refusal, so just hurry up and do it."

"See! You're giving in. You admit you have moss growing in your brain. We should ask Chopper about surgery."

"Now you're avoiding the subject. Come on now, the faster you do it, the faster it's done."

"Rather than doing it fast, I would rather not do it at all."

"You're such a baby. I've got all day, and it's not going anywhere, so hurry up."

"No. I don't want to. Why can't you do it?"

"Because I don't want to be an enabler to you."

"You wouldn't be enabling anything! Except my happiness and long life. Are you saying you don't want me to have those?"

Zoro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Okay, now you're going off the deep end. You know that's not what I mean, and we both know I'd be enabling a lot more than that."

"No. I don't know what you're talking about," said Sanji, crossing his arms.

"You just gotta some things for yourself. You can't call me here all the time like this, is what I'm saying."

"Yes I can. I have and I will."

"If you don't hurry up and do it, I'll drink everything we have stored, you can't sleep in my bed, and… No sex for a week."

"You're dumb. Obviously if you drank everything we have, not only will I, but also everyone else, will be pissed. And you'd stink so bad I wouldn't want to sleep next to you, no matter how cold it gets at night. And who are YOU denying ME sex?"

"Okay. If you're fine with it, then I'm going." Zoro took several steps towards the door.

"WAIT!"

"What?"

"You aren't going to do it before you go?"

"Of course not." He took a couple more steps towards the door.

"You aren't being serious are you?"

"Yes, I'm being serious. You can't just keep waking me up for this." Zoro was about 3 paces from the door before…

"You don't really mean a week, do you? I can't even stay in your bed for that week?"

"Nope. Not even in my bed." Zoro walked forward and grabbed the handle to the kitchen door.

"WAIT! Urg! I'll do it!" Sanji clutched at his hair. "But you have to come here, just in case it tries to jump me…"

Zoro laughed and then turned around. "Of course." He walked back to Sanji and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ready?"

Sanji nodded, determined, face set. He reached out with a trembling hand towards the upside down glass.

"Deep breath, Sanji." Sanji nodded in response, and breathed in deep. "Okay, go."

Quickly, Sanji turned over the glass with his right hand, and with the rag in his left, he slapped the counter quickly. When his hand made contact, he screamed and jumped up a little. After a few breaths, Sanji turned over the rag and looked at the small spider's broken body. Holding it with only two fingers, he held it out to Zoro.

"Quick. Take it. Burn it. Get rid of it. Ew. Fuck. Get this out of my kitchen."

Zoro laughed and took the rag. "Okay, okay. Calm down. It's over. See? It wasn't that bad."

Sanji fumed. "Never. Ever. EVER again."

Zoro chuckled on his way out the door, "That's what you think."


End file.
